


Elena's Vengeance

by RosedustQueen



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Abusive Themes, Angst, Belena, Ben and Julie never really broke up, Canon Rewrite, Canon-untypical Violence, Dark Romance, Elena goes full Yandere mode, F/M, Gave Ben's parents some more dimension and a bit of cute married banter, Not Omniverse-Compliant, Post-UA Episode: s03e06 The Perfect Girlfriend, Revenge, Romance, and Elena in general, and we never see her again, at the earliest, besides her speechless cameo in OV, cause they seriously just up and forgot Elena's arc, dark themes, fluff early on, how do work 2000s flip phone, selective canon, vengeance, where she literally gets poofed away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosedustQueen/pseuds/RosedustQueen
Summary: Elena returns to Ben's life once again, giving him one final chance to set things right between the two of them. She's come too far to be denied, Ben will be her lover whether he likes it or not. This is his last chance to say yes and join her willingly, or Ben won't like the consequences...
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Elena Validus, Ben Tennyson/Julie Yamamoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for Belena! Twisted, one-sided, yandere though it may be in this fic. I like dark themes, and I've applied the appropriate warnings. Fun Fact: This is actually my first written Ben 10 fanfiction (not counting one page of an albedo redempfic I wrote in my notebook at 13) 
> 
> but I posted the others first and now its all outta order and I dont want to change the publication date bc thatd be lying. 
> 
> Just like my other fics this is a W.I.P. This one takes place either in UAF or just before OV, depends on whether or not I wanna deal with Rook and the Plumbers. (ha that sounds like a band)
> 
> The events of "Revenge of the Swarm" are canon, "Alien Swarm" movie and "The Perfect Girlfriend" probably partial canon I cherry picked according to my personal favor.
> 
> anYWAYS enjoy the fic! Kudos and comments appreciated! Constructive criticism always encouraged.

Ben winced as a sharp blade slashed against his torso, barely able to resist crying out in pain. He gasped as blood began to seep from the wound. "E..Elena", he started, choking on the words. "We...were friends...you don't have-" Ben wheezed, struggling to stay afoot. 

The black and blue woman slowly and silently walked towards him, backing him into the corner. "You don't have to do this. You still have a chance...to walk away from this. I know, somewhere deep inside, you're still in there." 

The bleeding continued, he began to feel dizzy. But Ben mustered up all his strength, determined to stay focused. The Queen continued walking towards him, still saying nothing. Ben continued, trying his damned best just to stay afoot. 

"You had the chance to kill me that time...but you didn't, you sacrificed yourself...because you didn't want to hurt me. So...I know...I know you don't want to hurt me now. Part of you is still there….you...can resist the Queen's influence. Fight it, Elena. You don't have to kill me. Take back...your humanity…."

* * *

As the sun slowly made its way across the horizon, the people of Bellwood were up and about. It was the first day of summer, and the whole neighborhood had plans. The faint hum of everyone active and chattering could be heard even indoors with the windows shut. 

But Ben Tennyson paid no attention to that, completely and totally engrossed in his game of Super Sumo Slammers Smash Flash Brawl 17, or SSSSFM XVII as Ben and other fellow veterans of the franchise referred to it as. He had been preparing for this all week, stockpiling up on Mr Smoothys and chili fries and meticulously timing his bathroom breaks down to the very nanosecond.

Now, Ben was not at all an organized or meticulous person, but when it came to anything involving Sumo Slammers he would reschedule actual intergalactic alien battles. Of course it helped that he had literally the world's most powerful device bonded to his wrist down to the very molecule. It seemed there was nothing the Omnitrix couldn't do.

Except for eliminate an obnoxiously hp-grinding virtual opponent controlled by someone likely on the other side of the planet. Nope, that was Ben's fight, and his alone.

"Come on, Takashi, we can win this! Venom Slice! Power Pummel! I just have to keep move-spamming until this guy runs out of healing vials and his HP goes stagnant. Then I deck him with an Ultra Sumo Stomp! Boom, instant ticket to the Tournament of Champions!"

Sandra hummed a long forgotten song to herself as she prepared her husband's lunch, sprucing the kitchen up on the side. In the background, Ben's excited cries could be heard. Sandra glared just slightly in the general direction of his room before sighing and returning to the task at hand.

Just as she finished packing up, Carl walked in dressed for work. Which these days meant slacks and a simple button-up, with the top unbuttoned. "Good afternoon Sandra." He greeted his wife, planting a brief but fully affectionate kiss on the lips. Sandra reciprocated, giving him that smile he had known and loved for years. "Good afternoon, darling. Here's your lunch."

Carl smiled warmly. "Thanks, angel. I'll try to be home earlier today. You know how I hate skimping on family time." He gave his wife another kiss as he noticed the sunlight streaming through the pane of the kitchen window. "Man, it sure is beautiful out today. Makes me miss my youth. Me and my friends would be outside from dusk till dawn."

Sandra looked more annoyed than nostalgic, sighing again as she looked out the window. "If only our son wouldn't waste _his_ youth indoors playing video games all hours of the day. I know I say a lot about all the other mothers in the neighborhood but I'm starting to wonder if they've got a point, maybe all this technology _is_ melting children's brains. I mean, it's the _first day_ of _summer_!" She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Come on now, Sandra, don't sell yourself short. You're his mother, you can talk some sense into him. Don't listen to those wine-dependent bitches, they gave up on real parenting after the oh-so-terrible twos. At least, that's what you always say at night when you think I'm sleeping." (hello, it is I the author. yes, this line is bad. yes, I shoved it in anyways. it needs to be said. wine moms are bad moms. carry on with the fic love 😘)

Sandra just sighed once again. Reluctantly, she agreed. "Alright, I'll try. But if he doesn't listen to me and goes back to the screen then you have to talk to him." Carl nodded. "Alright, sounds fair to me. In the meantime, I'm off to work. See you later, darling. And remember, just have confidence. Your assertiveness will get through to him." He gave his wife one final kiss before heading out the door.

Meanwhile, Ben had underestimated his opponent, who at the last minute pulled a saving throw Poison Dart and paralyzed him for 2 turns, giving himself enough time to regenerate his HP to almost 100%. Ben was understandably _highly_ annoyed by this, and just as he was about to teach that little punk a lesson his mother walked in.

"Mom?? What are you doing? I was just about to use my final combo on this guy!" Ben whined as his mother opened the bedroom curtains, temporarily blinding him as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light. Sandra observed his room, glaring harshly at the mess of smoothies and chili fries everywhere. 

She began to angrily complain about this, but stopped herself. "No, you know what? I don't even care right now. Ben, look out this window. It is a _beautiful_ day outside and _by God_ you are going to stop slumping around in front of the screen and enjoy it. Right now, _march_." 

Ben groaned, unable to defy his dear mother. "Okay, okay, I'm going." He said in defeat, grabbing his famous green jacket and putting it on. As he headed towards the door, he suddenly noticed the huge mess he'd made of his room. "Oh, but what about the mes-" Sandra cut him off before he could finish, closing her eyes and pointing towards the door. " _March!_ " She commanded, and Ben hurried out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was high and bright in the sky, but it actually wasn't too hot at all, even the occasional cloud passed by. The summer flowers were blooming, and the grass and leaves looked genuinely greener.

Ben had to admit his mom was right, it _was_ a beautiful day. But from what he had learned working as a hero all these years, that usually meant trouble was afoot.

Ben decided to enjoy the lovely day while he could, but keep his guard up for when he inevitably had to teach some baddies not to do bad things.

As Ben casually pondered on who his villain of the week-or day if he started enjoying his days too much-might be, his phone rang. 

Probably Julie wanting to spend time with him on such a nice day...or Kevin and Gwen fighting off today's baddie and wondering where the heck he is. There was just a second of hesitation Ben couldn't explain before picking up the phone.

"Talk to me." He answered casually, holding the phone between his neck and shoulder as his hands slipped into his pockets.

But nobody responded. In fact, the line was completely silent. Confused, Ben checked his phone, and was surprised to see 'Unknown Caller' across the screen. Even weirder, there was no number to be found.

Ben assumed his phone was acting up-it wouldn't be the first time-and just pressed the redial button as was the usual solution.

(psst! author here, sorry I don't remember how old phones work, I was just a wee girl in those times. Trust me, I'm not happy with it either, but please enjoy the story regardless of this minor detail. 😃)

But even the redial didn't work this time. Growing a bit frustrated, Ben pressed again. Nothing. He pressed all the other buttons, still nothing. Ben sighed, it seemed he was gonna have to ask his parents for the money to buy yet another phone.

No matter how careful he tried to be, they always got crushed or hacked into or eaten or sucked into a black hole or spontaneously detonated or generally throwing a fit and cursing Ben before dying on the spot.

"Mom and Dad are gonna _kill me._ No doubt about it this time. I might as well get started on my will." Ben lamented, but before he could finish weeping over his fate a voice came from the phone.

It wasn't Julie's voice. Or Gwen's or Kevin's for that matter. No, this was somebody else. It was a strange voice, almost sounding artificial in some way, yet oddly familiar at the same time.

"Hello, Ben." The voice said, and suddenly Ben recognized who it belonged to.

Ben took a deep breath, then answered. "...Elena?"


End file.
